


Her

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be a much longer story, but I got to this point and realized that it didn't really need anything else.</p></blockquote>





	Her

The night air felt alive. It always did with her. Whereas Bruce was a constant reminder of the mission, Babs made the dark city feel brighter than Metropolis. Sure, they were still beating up the lowlife of Gotham, but somehow the violence was unimportant when it was just the two of them.  
“You coming or what, Boy Wonder?” Barbara’s voice echoed from the rooftop above, interrupting Dick’s thoughts.  
He grinned as he grappled up the side of the building. There would be time to dwell on his thoughts later. For now, he would bask in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a much longer story, but I got to this point and realized that it didn't really need anything else.


End file.
